Silver and Violet Story
by Hime Hatake
Summary: Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sejak SMA, telah membuatnya memutuskan untuk mengejar pria berambut perak cinta pertamanya tersebut di kampus. Itulah misi seorang Uzuki Yugao, gadis berambut violet yang jatuh cinta pada vokalis band itu. Apakah gadis ini akan berhasil? Akankah vokalis berambut perak tersebut membalas cintanya? Bagaimanakah kisah mereka? RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Dan nama band 'Ada Band', nama albumnya, judul lagunya, serta liriknya adalah milik semua personil aslinya. Saya hanya memiliki Ada Band versi editan saya dalam fanfic saya ini.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: AU, OOC, mis-typo(s), pairing KakaYuu, don't like? Don't read then

Rated : T

Chapter 1 : Pandangan Pertama

Seorang gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun berambut violet yang rambutnya diikat diatas kepalanya sedang berjalan. Kakinya beralaskan flat shoes mungil berwarna putih. Dia memakai stocking putih yang seputih sepatunya. Dia juga memakai rok rample berwarna hitam seatas lutut, kemeja putih berlengan panjang, juga blazer ungu yang senada dengan rambutnya. Dilehernya berhiaskan syal putih yang dihiasi dengan bordiran buah ceri. Tas selempang ungu berwana ungu bergantung bahu kirinya.

Itu masih terlalu pagi, masih pukul enam pagi. Gadis itu berjalan pelan menelusuri jalan yang dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon cemara. Dia berjalan pelan menuju sebuah janjian dengan temannya untuk berangkat kekampus bersama di taman itu.

Ya, itu adalah hari pertamanya berkuliah di Konoha Daigaku. Dia mengambil jurusan Matematika, mata pelajaran yang sejak SMA telah dicintainya.

Kakinya yang berhiaskan warna putih itu berjalan pelan diatas rerumputan yang basah terkena embun pagi. Dia berjalan menuju sekumpulan tanaman bunga moonflower yang telah kuncup terkena sinar matahari.

"Walau kuncup, sungguh, kau sangat cantik," tangannya membelai bunga itu lembut. "Dan, kau sungguh harum, seperti biasa," lanjutnya. Taman yang masih sepi membuat suaranya terdengar disekeliling taman tersebut.

Kemudian, dia duduk di sebuah kursi taman berwarna hijau disebelah kumpulan bunga moonflower itu.

"…." Gadis itu menerawang langit sejenak. Dia tersenyum simpul. Kemudian, dia mengeluarkan i-phone berwarna ungu miliknya dari dalam tasnya. Dia mengambil headset pula, kemudian segera memasukkan headset itu ke i-phonenya.

Dia mendengarkan lagu 'Setengah Hati' yang dinyanyikan oleh Ada Band. Dia sungguh menyukai suara vokalis band itu. Walaupun usianya tahun ini baru sembilan belas tahun, namun suaranya sungguh lembut, teduh, dan selalu dapat menenangkan suasana hatinya.

Dia juga langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertamanya dengan vokalis band itu sejak dia melihat video-nya pertama kali di YouTube. Pria bermasker itulah yang telahmenjadi semangat hidupnya sejak kelas sebelas SMA, dan dialah juga yang menuntunnya hingga gadis itu berkuliah di Konoha Daigaku ini, kampus yang sama dengan sang vokalis pujaannya.

Dia memejamkan matanya sambilmendengarkan lagu itu, angin yang sejuk berhembus menerpa tubuhnya membuatnya lebih mudah menyelami lagu tersebut. Dia pun tidak sadar bahwa lagu tersebut telah diputar ulang sebanyak enam kali.

Memang, taman Evergreen Park itu adalah taman favoritnya. Dia selalu merasa berada dalam dunianya sendiri apabila dia sedang ada di taman tersebut. Apalagi ditambah dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh vokalis yang bersuara lembut dan teduh itu, jadilah dia langsung lupa waktu. Dan pada taman itu, didekat tempau favoritnya duduk, terdapat bunga kesukaannya, bunga moonflower.

"Yugao, kau sudah datang, eh?" suara seorang gadis berambut hitam berombak membuat Yugao segera membuka matanya.

"Ah, Kurenai," Yugao segera membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kau tahu? Kau seperti orang yang sedang tertidur," Kurenai duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Sedang mendengar lagu apa sih?" dengan jahil Kurenai menekan layar touchscreen di i-phone Yugao, sehingga tampak jelas dilayar lagu apa yang sedang didengarkan oleh gadis berambut violet itu.

"Oh, lagu dia lagi, ya?" Kurenai bertanya dengan nada bercanda.

"Eh.. Itu bukan urusanmu," Yugao berusaha menyangkal perkataan Kurenai. Namun, usahanya gagal total. Pipinya terlanjur bersemu merah.

"Dari pada itu, ini sudah jam setengah tujuh," Yugao men-stopped lagu itu dan melepas headsetnya segera. Dia memasukkan semua itu kedalam tasnya.

"Ayo kita berangkat," Yugao berkata seraya berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

-Di perjalanan-

"Aku tahu, kau punya ambisi hari ini, kau tidak bisa membohongi sahabatmu, Yugao," Kurenai membuka percakapan diantara mereka berdua.

"Yah, bagaimanapun, kau telah tahu," Yugao membalas pelan. "Kau paling tahu," lanjutnya.

"Sekali lagi, selamat untukmu ya! Akhirnya bisa juga sekampus sama dia," lanjut Kurenai.

Yugao menghentikan langkah kakinya, sejenak. "Terima kasih, kau juga hebat, bisa masuk ke kampus yang katanya elit ini," kemudian, dia lanjut berjalan.

"Bagaimanapun, doakan aku ya," Yugao berkata, sambil menunduk pelan.

"Mendoakanmu PDKT dengannya maksudmu? Hahahaha, sip, baiklah," Kurenai berkata sambil tertawa.

"Rasanya, baru pertama kali aku melihat Yugao mendekati seorang pria," lanjutnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kan aku perempuan, wajar dong! Lagipula, kamu juga, waktu kelas 12, minta pendapat dan bantuanku buat PDKT sama dia!" Yugao berkata dengan keras dan cepat. Namun, setelah itu, dia termenung.

"Lho? Dia itu pemain keyboard di Ada Band, kan? Gimana setelah jadi pacarnya? Dia sibuk ya?" Yugao bertanya dengan antusias. Gadis itu sampai tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah berada didepan gedung kampus mereka.

"Wah, udah sampe nih. Oke. Aku mau ke gedung sastra Jepang dulu, kamu mau ke gedung matematika, kan? Nanti kita janjian dikantin jam 10 ya, kalo dosenku gak masuk jam segitu. Nanti kita omongin lagi, oke?" Kurenai berkata pada Yugao yang terlihat terkejut karena mereka sudah sampai.

"Oke, sampai jumpa lagi," balas gadis berambut violet tersebut.

"Jangan lupa, dikantin ya!" Kurenai mengingatkannya kembali.

-Di gedung fakultas matematika-

Yugao berjalan menyusuri gedung itu. Kaki mungilnya menaiki anak tangga dengan hati-hati. Dia mencari ruang 15, ruang dimana mahasiswa semester satu fakultas matematika itu berkumpul.

Gedung itu masih cukup sepi, karena memang masih pagi. Gedung itu terdiri dari empat tingkat. Megah, memang. Karena Konoha Daigaku memang dinilai sebagai kampus elit oleh banyak orang.

"Hari ini ada presentasi sama Tobirama-sama ya?"

Saat sedang ada dilantai dua, Yugao mendengar suara seorang laki-laki berkata demikian disampingnya.

'Ah, ini pasti lantainya senpai-senpai nih, mungkin lantai tiga kali ya?' Yugao membatin dalam hati sambil terus berjalan kedepan, mencari tangga untuk naik ke lantai tiga.

Saat Yugao sedang menaiki anak tangga pertama untuk naik ke lantai tiga,

"Rencananya mau ada sedikit acara nih, buat nyambut mahasiswa baru. Pasti band kita mau ikutan di bagian konsernya, kan, Kakashi?"

Yugao mendengar perkataan seorang pria, dan perkataan tersebut membuatnya tertegun. Kakinya berhenti menaiki anak tangga selanjutnya secara tidak sadar.

"Oh, tentang itu. Iya, pasti band kita ikut. Tapi, hari ini aku harus balikin buku ini ke Tobirama-sama sekaliankatanya dia memintaku untuk membantunya hari ini,"

Suara itu semakin membuat Yugao tertegun.

'Suara itu… Suara yang selalu kudengarkan setiap hari, jika ia menyanyi…'

Pikirannya segera membuat dirinya secara refleks menoleh ke belakang, dan…

Orang itu adalah dia. Seorang pria berpostur tinggi dan tegap, berambut perak, memakai masker putih, memakai kemeja putih, dan celana panjang kain hitam serta sepatu pantofel hitam. Sang vokalis.

Yugao tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain memandangnya. 'Jadi, dia ada di fakultas ini?'

Dia memang cinta pertamanya, vokalis pujaannya, dan pria yang telah menyemangati hidupnya selama dua, hampir tiga tahun ini. Namun, Yugao sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk mencari di dunia maya soal masalah pribadinya. Okelah jika dia telah tahu bahwa nama kampus vokalis berambut perak itu adalah Konoha Daigaku, tapi, dia sungguh tidak mau mencari lebih lanjut. Gadis berambut violet itu takut jika dia harus mengetahui hal-hal yang membuatnya patah hati pada cinta pertamanya itu.

"Baiklah, jadi hari ini, biar aku yang bilang sama Iruka, ya. Kalo band kita akan ikut," balas seorang pria disebelah vokalis berambut perak itu.

"….." Pria berambut perak itu mengangguk. Kemudian, sepertinya dia sadar jika seseorang sedang memperhatikannya dari belakang. Dia menoleh kearah Yugao.

Dan itulah pertama kalinya mata mereka bertemu. Kakashi memandang Yugao, begitu pula sebaliknya, Yugao memandang Kakashi.

Belum genap satu menit,

Degup jantung dalam dada Yugao mendadak tidak karuan. Secara refleks dia segera berbalik dan lanjut menaiki anak tangga berikutnya.

"Hm? Kau kenapa Kakashi?" pria berambut hitam disebelahnya ikut menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut violet itu tangah menaiki tangga untuk ke lantai tiga sambil setengah berlari.

"Oh, anak semester satu ya? Kau kenal dengannya?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Tidak, Asuma. Hanya saja…" Kakashi tersenyum.

"Dia terlihat cantik dengan rambut violetnya,"

To be continued~~

A/N : Readers, gimana chapter pertamanya? Buat kalian yang udah baca fic ini, kalo bisa dijawab ya pertanyaan author ini:

1. Lanjut apa ngga?

2. Buat kalian yang suka sama pairing ini, boleh kasih tahu alasan kalian kenapa?

3. Kalo ada kritik, komen, atau saran silahkan kasih tau author atau PM saya yaa :)

See you on next chapter!

Hime Hatake


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Dan nama band 'Ada Band', nama albumnya, judul lagunya, serta liriknya adalah milik semua personil aslinya. Saya hanya memiliki Ada Band versi editan saya dalam fanfic saya ini.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: AU, OOC, mis-typo(s), pairing KakaYuu, pairing GuyAnko, don't like? Don't read then

Rated : T

Chapter 2: Kesan Pertama

Yugao berlari kecil menaiki anak tangga didepannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, mungkin lebih kencang dibandingkan seorang atlet lari jarak menengah yang sedang mengadu nasib dalam kompetisi lomba lari.

Setelah tiba di lantai tiga, Yugao memperpelan langkah kakinya.

Dia sungguh tidak menyagka bahwa dirinya akan bertemu dengan pria pujannya secepat ini. Memang, dia berencana untuk mendekati cinta pertamanya itu di kampus ini. Namun, tidak terpikir olehnya, tidak sama sekali, bahwa pria Hatake itu memilih jurusan yang sama dengannya, matematika.

Di luar dugaannya lagi, pemuda Hatake sembilan belas tahun itu terlihat sangat keren dimatanya. Sungguh, terlihat berbeda dibandingkan jika ia hanya melihatnya di televisi atau di YouTube.

'Dia terlihat lebih tinggi, lebih cakep, dan suaranya lebih…' Yugao berkata dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

'Apalagi, pandangan matanya….'

Pipinya bersemu merah tiba-tiba.

'Kenapa ya, pandangannya padaku…. Begitu berbeda? Apakah dia memang selalu seperti itu ketika dia sedang memandang seseorang?' Yugao menghela napas dalam-dalam.

Kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan "15" ditengahnya.

Dia membuka ruangan itu perlahan.

"Selamat pagi," katanya lembut, sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi," balas beberapa orang dalam ruangan berukuran sedang itu. Ruangan itu masih bisa dibilang sangat sepi, hanya ada tiga orang didalamnya.

Mendengar balasan orang dari dalam ruangan itu, Yugao melangkah mantap kedalamnya, menutup pintu itu kembali, kemudian menerawang ke seluruh sisi ruangan untuk mencari tempat duduknya.

Melihat tempat duduk di sudut kiri ruangan tersebut masih kosong, Yugao segera memilih untuk duduk diatas kursi yang juga satu set dengan meja tersebut.

Yugao merasa hawa ditubuhnya menjadi panas. AC diruangan tersebut nampak kurang dingin untuknya.

Dia melepas syal bermotif ceri merah yang dari tadi melilit lehernya, serta melepas kancing blazer-nya. Kemudia dia melepas tas selempang ungu-nya, tidak lupa juga mengambil sebuah buku teks, i-phone, serta headsetnya sebelum dia meletakkan tasnya disudut kaki bangkunya.

Kemudian dia memejamkan matanya. Gadis berambut violet itu teringat lagi akan sepasang bola mata onyx yang memandangnya penuh arti itu.

Yugao tersenyum, kemudian dia memutar lagu berjudul 'Kau Auraku' dan mendengarnya di headset ungu yang senada dengan warna i-phonenya.

"Begitu? Menurutmu dia cantik?" Asuma bertanya lagi.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ya," balas Kakashi singkat.

"Rasanya aneh jika kau menyebut kata 'cantik' untuk seorang gadis, Kakashi," lanjut Asuma dengan nada bercanda.

"Memang kenapa? Semua gadis itu cantik, Asuma," balas Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm.. Bolehkah aku jujur padamu, Kakashi?" lanjut putra tunggal Sarutobi itu.

"Ya, tentu saja," balas Kakashi lagi.

"Pandangan matamu kepada gadis itu terlihat berbeda, menurutku. Hmm, maksudku, aku sudah sering melihatmu berbicara pada banyak fans gadis kita, tapi baru pertama kalinya kurasa, kau memandang seorang gadis begitu dalam," Asuma menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Asuma. Ayolah, aku tahu kau hanya bercanda. Dari pada itu.." Kakashi memejamkan matanya.

"Tolong ya, beritahu Tenzo dan Guy, kalau mala mini kita harus pergi ke studio untuk latihan lagi lagu pertama kita di album Cinema Story ini," lanjut Kakashi.

Kemudian Kakashi menepuk pundak Asuma pelan, sebelum dia berjalan berlalu meninggalkan Asuma.

"H-hei tunggu…" Asuma mencoba memanggil Kakashi yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

"Sampai nanti," Kakashi hanya menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya sejenak.

"Haah… Dasar, dia itu.." Asuma hanya menghela napas berat.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Lho? Kamu Yugao, ya?" suara seseorang membuat gadis berambut violet itu melepas headset ungu yang dari tadi dipakainya. Kemudian, Yugao menoleh ke belakang.

"Anko.. Dan Suzume?" Yugao segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk dua orang teman baiknya itu. Saat mereka masih kelas 11 SMA, mereka berteman sangat baik. Namun mereka berpisah di kelas 12.

"Kamu tidak berubah ya, masih suka warna ungu," kata Suzume sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Ah, tentu dong," jawab Yugao dengan nada riang.

"Wah, akhirnya kalian ngambil fakultas ini?" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Iya, notabene ini fakultas yang passing gradenya paling rendah," jawab Anko frustasi.

"Lha? Jadi bukan karena minat? Nanti repot loh, kedepannya," balas Yugao dengan nada bingung.

"Waduh, gimana ya?" Suzume langsung sweatdrop begitu dengar perkataan Yugao.

"Yah, udahlah. Kita kan udah masuk kesini, gak penting lagi buat diomongin," kata Anko yang tampak gak betah Yugao terus-terusan ngomongin yang akademik melulu.

"Eh, by the way Yugao, kamu harus tahu ini," lanjut Anko yang entah mengapa terlihat girang bin happy.

"Apa?" Tanya Yugao penasaran.

"Kemarin aku baru jadian loh, sama drummer-nya Ada Band!" kata Anko yang suaranya bikin Yugao nutup kupingnya refleks.

"Oh, gitu? Wah, selamat ya. Kasih aku pajak jadian dong…" balas Yugao sambil nadahin tangannya ke Anko.

"Eh, enak saja! Nih udah bokek tahu!" kata Anko setengah menjerit.

"Tapi, makasih ucapan selamatnya!" lanjut Anko girang.

"Sama-sama. Kok ngga nulis di Facebook atau Twitter? Tumben…" balas Yugao.

"Aduh, kemarin saking senengnya ngga sempet buke Fb sama Twitter. Abis dia nembak aku, dia langsung ngajakin aku hang out, loh…" balas Anko yang dari tadi tak henti-hentinya tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

"Wah, selamat ya, ternyata pengejaranmu sejak SMA bukan sebuah usaha yang sia-sia," lanjut Yugao sambil tersenyum kearah Anko.

"Iya, makasih ya. Berkat kamu juga, Yugao. Kamu udah ngenalin aku sama dia," balas Anko.

"Oh… Makasih ya!" Anko langsung meluk Yugao.

"Sama-sama. Senang bisa mempertemukan temanku dengan pujaan hatinya," jawab Yugao sambil membalas pelukan Anko.

"Hahaha, bisa aja kamu bilang 'pujaan hatinya'," balas Anko sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Kamu sendiri bagaimana, Yugao? Masih ngejar si vokalis?" tanya Suzume penasaran.

"Emmh, yah, seperti yang kalian lihat waktu SMA," balas Yugao sambil mangangkat kedua bahunya.

"Oh, gitu. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu udah tahu kalo dia ada di fakultas ini juga? Tadi aku kayaknya liat dia di lantai dua deh," lanjut Suzume sambil mengikat rambut hitam keritingnya.

"Oh, itu. Iya, udah tau kok. Tadi aku liat dia juga waktu lagi naik tangga kesini," jawab Yugao sekenanya.

"Ah ciee Yugao! Gimana? Kalian ngobrol?" tanya Anko yang udah ber-ciee-an ria aja.

"Ngobrol? Apaan ngobrol? Orang baru pertama kali ketemu," balas Yugao.

"Yah, kami cuma saling menoleh aja sih," lanjutnya pelan.

"Ceritain dong, Yugao. Abis itu kalian ngapain?" tanya Anko penasaran.

"Ya elah, udah ngapain aja ni orang. Ngga ngapa-ngapain, Anko. Orang disitu ada temennya juga, Asuma-senpai kayaknya. Yah aku mau ngapain?" balas Yugao sambil menghela napas.

Gadis berambut violet ini memang selalu demikian. Dia tidak terlalu menyukai menceritakan masalah pribadinya, terutama tentang perasaannya ini, kepada orang lain, termasuk sahabat karibnya. Yugao lebih senang mendengar cerita teman-temannya atau sekadar memberi saran apabila temannya meminta sarannya tentang hal ini dibanding menceritakan kisahnya sendiri. Gadis Uzuki ini lebih suka menyimpan perasaannya terhadap vokalis berambut perak itu sendiri. Dia hanya ingin menceritakan secara umum kepada teman-temannya saja.

"Gimana kalo kamu certain aja gimana kamu ditembak sama Guy-senpai?" tanya Yugao mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, kalian mau denger nih?" tanya Anko yang kelihatan sangat senang Yugao menyinggung soal masalah yang satu ini.

"Mau dong," balas Yugao penasaran.

"Aku mau aja sih," balas Suzume juga.

"Iya, pokoknya kemarin pertama kali dia ngajakin aku ketemuan di kafe favorit aku. Terus pertama kali kita makan tuh biasa," kata Anko mulai bercerita.

"Lanju, lanjut," Yugao cuma manggut-manggut doang.

"Terus, abis selesai makan, dia ngga langsung ngajakin pulang kayak biasanya, dia…" lanjut Anko sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Lucu banget deh, waktu itu, Guy-senpai yang biasanya kita lihat penuh semangat didepan drum-nya tiba-tiba jadi gugup gimana gitu depan aku…" Anko lagi-lagi menggantung perkataannya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Dan, abis itu dia nembak aku, dia bilang 'Anko, aku mencintaimu.. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?' gitu teman-teman! Aduh, jadi keinget lagi waktu itu!" lanjut Anko yang pipinya memerah tiba-tiba.

"Iya, pokoknya gitu deh. Terus abis itu aku accept kilat, lah!" kata Anko mengakhiri kisahnya.

"Ah… Gitu, wah selamat ya, Anko! Gak nyangka, ternyata Guy-senpai bisa jadi romantis ya depan kamu.." balas Yugao dengan nada menggoda ke Anko.

"Duh, Yugao… Bisa aja deh!" Anko menutupi wajahnya yang udah merah bak kepiting rebus.

"Iya, sekali lagi, selamat ya, Anko. Aku berharap ini adalah yang terbaik buat kalian berdua," lanjut Yugao sambil tersenyum.

"Makasih, Yugao…" balas Anko yang wajahnya masih merah.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kok dosennya belum masuk ya?" tanya Yugao setelah menoleh kearah jam tangan ungu yang melilit indah di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Tadi aku denger dari senpai-senpai, katanya Tsunade-sama, dosen biologi kita, hari ini mau ngurus rumah sakit, jadi ngga bisa masuk kelas," balas Suzume jelas.

"Oh, gitu…" Yugao cuma ber-oh ria.

"Mendingan kita cerita-cerita aja yuk, gimana perjalanan hidup kita sejak kita berpisah.." request Suzume.

"Sip! Ayo cerita!" balas Yugao dan Anko bersamaan.

Mereka pun sharing tentang masa-masa mereka di kelas 12 SMA.

o-o-o-o-o-o

-Setelah beberapa jam-

"Lho? Ini udah jam 10, kan? Yuk kita ke kantin! Aku udah ngga sabar mau makan dango!" kata Anko setengah berteriak.

"Eh, tunggu dulu deh. Aku mau sms-in Kurenai dulu. Kami janjian ketemuan di kantin," balas Yugao sambil menngaktifkan layar touchscreen di i-phonenya.

"Oh iya, Kurenai apa kabarnya?" tanya Suzume spontan setelah mendengar nama 'Kurenai'.

"Dia baik.." balas Yugao pelan.

"Oh, Kurenai bilang dia ngga bisa ketemuan. Dosennya jadi ngambil pelajaran jam 10," kata Yugao setelah membuka pesan masuk dari salah satu sahabatnya itu.

"Kalo gitu, ayo kita bertiga kekantin!" lanjut Anko yang masih bersemangat.

"Emm, aku ngga terlalu lapar, aku tunggu kalian disini aja deh," balas Yugao. Dirinya mendadak sangat merindukan suara vokalis berambut perak itu. Mungkin rindunya bisa disamakan dengan seseorang yang ingin meminum seteguk air ditengah panasnya dunia.

Jadi gadis berambut violet itu hanya memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu-lagunya sambil menunggu dosen berikutnya masuk.

"Begitu? Oke, kita kekantin dulu ya!" Anko berkata sambil menerik tangan Suzume.

"Sampai nanti, Yugao! Tolong sampaikan salam kami berdua untuk Kurenai ya!" kata Suzume sambil menoleh kearah Yugao.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Yugao berjalan mengelilingi kampusnya. Sebenarnya tujuannya adalah untuk pergi ke sebelah gedung sastra Jepang, tempat taman kampus Konoha Daigaku berada.

Begitu kakinya yang beralaskan flat shoes itu menapak di taman itu, dia sungguh terpana. Dengan pancaran sinar matahari sore yang berwarna keemasan, taman itu terlihat jauh lebih indah dibanding yang dia tahu.

Bibirnya yang diselimuti lip gloss berwarna pink itu tersenyum lebar begitu mata cokelat-nya menangkap bahwa ada beberapa bunga moonflower di sudut kiri taman itu. Meskipun tidak sebanyak di taman favoritnya, namun, ia sungguh sangat senang.

Ia kemudian duduk di sebuah duduk di sebuah kursi batu disebelah bunga kesukaannya itu.

Gadis Uzuki itu merasa lelah. Hari ini ada seorang dosen yang mengganti jamnya menjadi pukul lima sampai pukul tujuh sore. Hal yang memang sudah dia perkirakan sebelumnya, maka dari itulah dia memilih untuk nge-kost saja di sebuah rumah kost yang sederhana didekat kampusnya.

Namun, dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan pulang semalam itu untuk hari pertamanya di kampus ini.

Sesaat, Yugao memejamkan matanya sambil menyibakkan rambut violetnya kedepan bahunya.

"Kau suka taman ini?"

To be Continued~~~

A/N: Readers, gimana chapter keduanya? Oh iya, buat kalian yang ngga tau Suzume itu siapa, cari aja di cover komik Naruto volume 28 chapter 250, terus kan disitu ada cewek rambutnya hitam dan keriting di yang paling kanan, itulah yang namanya Suzume. Kalo ngga, cari aja di Mbah Google keywordnya 'Suzume Naruto wikia', nah entar pasti ketemu tuh, Suzume yang mana.

Dan buat kalian yang udah baca, tolong ya kasih komen, kritik, saran, dan kesan kalian ya, satu kata review dari kalian sangat berharga loh buat sayaa #lebaibangetnihauthor

Ok, see you on next chapter!

Hime Hatake

Balasan buat semua reader tercinta yang udah mereview chapter pertama saya:

DarkBlueGirl_

Oh gitu ya.. Makasih banget ya sarannya..

Aduh, bisa aja deh author-sama, author jadi malu.. :3 #ditimpuked

Emm, panggil apa ya? :D panggil Hime-san aja deh xD

Oh iya, chapter 2 ini udah author panjangin dikit, kira-kira udah cukup belum buat 1 chap? Gomen yah kependekan, newbie luar biasa nih.. Belum tau 1 chap yang netral kayak apa :D

Pair lain ya? Udah ada kok, hahahaha xD

Iya, di chap 2 ini udah ada pair GuyAnko, nanti semakin kebelakang ada lagi, stay tune terus yah :D #promosi

Oh, ngga kepanjangan kok.. Reviewmu sungguh berarti :D aku sungguh berterima kasih karena reviewmu paling banyak, hahaha xD

Terakhir, terima kasih banyak udah mendukung pairing ini dan mendukung fanfic pertamaku ya :D

Review terus yah kalo bisa xD

Zoe Moonlight_

Oh, terima kasih banyak ya :D, menurut saya, itu udah alas an kok :D

Dan, terima kasih banget sarannya :D, di chap 2 ini udah author panjangin dikit, kira-kira cukup ngga buat 1 chap? Gomen yah kependekan, author newbie luar biasa nih :D

Terakhir, makasih banget ya saran dan request-nya, makasih banget juga udah dukung pairing ini dan mendukung fanfic pertamaku ini :D

Review terus yaa~~

ShirleyDutchess_

Hahahaha :D terima kasih semangatnya sis! xD

Ahahahaha :D, alasanmu 1.000.000 % sama deh dengan alasanku :D

Terakhir, makasih banget ya udah jadi reviewer pertama fanfic pertamaku ini, makasih banget juga udah dukung banget pairing ini dan udah dukung fanfic pertamaku! :D

Review terus ya sis! xD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Dan nama band 'Ada Band', nama albumnya, judul lagunya, serta liriknya adalah milik semua personil aslinya. Saya hanya memiliki Ada Band versi editan saya dalam fanfic saya ini.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: AU, OOC, mis-typo(s), pairing KakaYuu, pairing GuyAnko, don't like? Don't read then

Rated : T

Chapter 3: Rasa itu..

Suara yang selalu sangat dirindukannya apabila minimal satu jam saja tidak mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikannya, suara yang bisa meneduhkan hatinya itu, terdengar begitu dekat dengannya sekarang.

Yugao menoleh kearah kiri, tempat sumber suara itu. Memastikan apakah memang dia orang yang mau diajak bicara oleh suara itu.

Dilihatnya bahwa sosok itu sekarang sangat dekat dengannya, hanya berjarak dua langkah darinya. Matahari sore membuat rambut peraknya menjadi berwarna keemasan.

"Ya…" jawab Yugao secara tidak sadar. Gadis berambut violet itu sungguh terpesona dengan pria Hatake didepannya ini.

"Hatake Kakashi," suaranya kini hanya berjarak kurang lebih dua puluh lima sentimeter di sebelah kirinya setelah pria berambut perak itu memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Yugao. Tangannya terulur tulus pada gadis di sebelah kanannya.

"Uzuki Yugao," gadis itu menyambut tangan Kakashi, pelan dan lembut.

'Tangannya… Lebih besar dan lebar dari yang kubayangkan… Selain itu, rasanya sungguh hangat…' Yugao segera refleks melepaskan tangannya ketika dia menyadari wajahnya mulai memerah.

Kakashi tersenyum melihat kelakuan Yugao.

"Selamat datang di Konoha Daigaku. Kita memilih fakultas yang sama, benar kan?" Kakashi membuka percakapan diantara mereka berdua.

"Ya, senpai. Mohon bantuannya," balas Yugao sekenanya. Dia masih terlalu gugup untuk menatap mata pria di hadapannya saat itu.

Lagi, Kakashi hanya tersenyum.

Hening. Mereka berdua terdiam. Hanya suara-suara orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar taman itu yang terdengar. Suasana hening tidak enak diantara keduanya mungkin telah muncul.

"A-apa yang senpai lakukan disini? Apakah sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya Yugao refleks. Keadaan memaksanya.

Akhirnya, karena dia yang mulai bicara, gadis berambut violet itu memberanikan diri untuk menatap cinta pertamanya itu, melihat sepasang bola mata onyx-nya.

"Aku sedang menunggu seorang temanku. Kami sepakat untuk pulang bersama, lalu kami akan berlatih di studio untuk lagu pertama album kami tahun ini. Apakah kau tahu jika aku adalah seorang vokalis band?" Kakashi menatap tatapan Yugao dengan lembut. Mata onyx-nya menatap mata cokelat Yugao.

"Ah, tentuaku tahu senpai! Aku, aku sungguh menyukai suaramu!" pertanyaan Kakashi barusan membuat Yugao tersenyum dengan sangat senang. Perasaan canggung atau nervous mendadak hilang dari dalam benak gadis itu. Kata-kata tersebut terlontar tulus dari bibirnya.

Hal yang memang telah pria berambut perak itu duga, bahwa gadis ini adalah salah satu dari sekian fans gadisnya. Karena rata-rata semua fans gadisnya yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya bertingkah laku sama seperti Yugao. Namun…

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Kakashi berbicara dengan salah satu fan gadisnya yang hari ini baru saja ditemuinya. Pertama kali pula bagi Kakashi melihat senyum di wajah gadis berambut violet itu. Rasa hangat seolah menyebar di sekujur dada putra sulung Hatake itu. Sebelas duabelas mungkin dengan mengizinkan sinar matahari masuk ke dalam dunianya yang dingin, dimana itu adalah pertama kalinya dia merasakan sinar matahari itu membalut kulitnya lembut.

Sekilas. Namun Kakashi dapat merasakannya dengan sangat jelas. Perasaan merasakan lembut dan hangatnya senyuman seorang gadis menyelimuti hatinya yang dingin.

Perasaan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelum detik ini. Sudah banyak orang, gadis yang memuji suaranya sambil tersenyum. Namun, tidak ada sama sekali diantara mereka yang pernah membuat Kakashi merasakan perasaan ini. Dari dalam hatinya, sungguh, pemuda Hatake sembilan belas tahun ini ingin terus melihat senyum diwajah fan gadisnya yang satu ini.

"Benarkah?" Kakashi membalas senyuman Yugao. Sama tulusnya. Satu kata dari bibirnya yang ditutupi masker itu benar-benar datang dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

"Tentu saja! Aku sungguh menyukai semua lagu dalam semua albummu, Kakashi-senpai, kau sungguh seorang vokalis yang hebat!" balas Yugao yang masih tersenyum pada Kakashi.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak jika kau berkata demikian," balas Kakashi sambil tersenyum pada gadis dihadapannya kini.

"Dan, apa bandmu akan merilis album lagi tahun ini?" tanya Yugao kemudian.

"Ya, kami akan merilis album Cinema Story tahun ini. Sekarang kami sedang memulai lagu pertama kami, yang berjudul Akal Sehat," kata putra tunggal Hatake itu sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Oh, begitu…," balas Yugao pelan sambil terus memerhatikan wajah Kakashi yang pada saat itu sedang tersenyum dibalik masker putih yang dikenakannya hari ini. Senyumannya sunggguh terlihat jelas di kedua matanya. Matanya terkatup dengan lembut.

Rasanya, sudah sering Yugao melihat senyuman di wajah vokalis itu, di televisi atau didunia maya. Namun, ini adalah pertama kalinya melihat pemuda Hatake berambut perak itu tersenyum langsung kepadanya.

Senyumannya membuat gadis itu merasa bahwa dirinya sedang diterpa angin yang sungguh sejuk, segar, dan menenangkan di sebuah pantai pada saat melihat matahari terbenam setelah setiap hari dijejali pekerjaan kantor hingga lembur. Sungguh membuat gadis Uzuki ini merasa bebas dari segala masalah dan segala hal melelahkan yang dipikirkannya saat itu.

Senyuman pria Hatake itu terasa sungguh tulus. Terlalu cepat menyimpulkan? Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Yugao sekarang.

'Belum tentu kan, senyuman itu hanya untukku….' suara hatinya segera mengangkatnya sebelum tenggelam dalam pikirannya saat itu.

Tiba-tiba Yugao teringat sebuah hal. Pertanyaan yang sungguh ingin ia tanyakan pada vokalis pujaannya ini. Pertanyaan yang sungguh ingin ia ketahui jawabannya. Pertanyaan yang selalu muncul di benaknya apabila dia sedang mendengarkan lagu-lagu Ada Band yang rata-rata bergenre romance itu.

"Kakashi-senpai, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" kata Yugao. Sedikit gugup, mungkin.

"Tentu saja, Yugao-chan," balas Kakashi sambil lagi-lagi tersenyum. Kelakuan fan gadisnya yang berambut violet satu ini entah kenapa selalu membuatnya ingin tersenyum.

"Emm, dalam lagu 'Kau Auraku', senpai sungguh baik menyanyikannya. Maksudku, sungguh menjiwai. Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa yang ada dalam pikiran senpai saat menyanyikan lagu itu?" tanya Yugao panjang lebar.

Pertanyaan yang terlalu pribadi untuk orang yang baru pertama kali mengobrol?

Namun, Kakashi sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung akan pertanyaan itu.

"Begitu? Menurutmu aku sungguh menjiwai?" vokalis berambut perak itu berbalik bertanya.

Yugao hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Gadis berambut violet itu tengah sibuk mempersiapkan hatinya untuk mendengar jawabannya. Mempersiapkan dirinya untuk ditusuk ribuan pedang yang berdiameter besar dan lebar, yang mungkin saja akan membuat gadis itu patah hati akan cinta pertamanya tersebut.

"Tidak ada, kurasa," pemilik suara lembut dan teduh itu akhirnya berkata demikian.

Perasaan lega entah kenapa menjalar dari lubuk hati Yugao, seolah ribuan pedang yang tadi telah berjarak satu sentimeter dari tubuhnya telah menghilang detik itu juga.

"Lalu, bagaimana cara senpai menyanyikan lagunya sebaik itu?" tanya Yugao setelahnya.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya berusaha keras untuk menjiwai lagunya. Namun, tidak ada sama sekali orang yang terpikirkan olehku. Memang, perlu kuakui, menjiwai sebuah lagu adalah kelemahanku, itu sangat sulit bagiku. Hal itu jugalah yang membuat jadwal rilis album kami harus menjadi lebih lama karena sering kali aku harus berlatih menyanyikan lagunya berulang-ulang," lanjut Kakashi. Entah kenapa, pemuda Hatake ini merasa free untuk menceritakan masalahnya pada Yugao.

"Hei, Kakashi!" terdengar suara seseorang yang semakin mendekat kearah tempat mereka berdua duduk.

"Oh, Tenzo. Kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu?" balas Kakashi kepada pria berambut cokelat yang sekarang tengah berdiri disebelah kirinya.

"Eh? Aku gak ganggu, kan?" tanya Yamato dengan nada bercanda sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Tidak, ayo kita segera menemui Guy dan Asuma di gerbang depan. Mereka sudah menunggu lama," lanjut pria berambut perak itu sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menggendong tas putihnya di kedua bahunya.

"Yugao-chan, aku duluan ya. Sampai bertemu lagi. Jaga dirimu," Kakashi menoleh, berkata demikian, dan tersenyum kepada Yugao sebelum Hatake berambut perak itu pergi.

Yugao hanya mengangguk pelan. Kata-kata 'jaga dirimu' barusan membuat jantungnya mendadak terasa berhenti mendadak.

Lagi-lagi, gadis berambut violet itu merasakan kelembutan dibalik semua perkataan pemuda Hatake itu.

Yugao tersenyum setelahnya.

0-0-0-0-0-0

-Di studio tempat Ada Band latihan dan merekam lagu-

"Baiklah, kita mulai!" seperti biasa, Guy yang paling bersemangat selalu berkata demikian setelah duduk di belakang drumnya.

Asuma yang sedang memegang gitar, Yamato yang sudah siap dengan keyboardnya, dan Kakashi yang tengah memegang mic mengangguk bersamaan.

Yamato memulai musik intro lagu tersebut dengan keyboardnya.

"Dulu ku mencintaimu," Kakashi mulai menyanyikan baris pembuka lagu pertama band mereka dalam album ini.

"Terasa bahagia," pemuda Hatake itu terus menyanyikan bagian pertama dari lagu 'Akal Sehat' tersebut.

Vokalis berambut perak itu menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Sejenak dia memejamkan mata onyx-nya untuk mendalami lagu tersebut, hal yang selalu pria itu lakukan untuk membuat lagu yang dinyanyikannya menjadi lebih bermakna untuk didengar.

"Akal sehat ku berhenti kala menatap indah matamu," saat pria berambut perak tersebut menyanyikan baris pertama dari reff-nya,

"Hingga melumpuhkan jiwa..," Kakashi kembali merasakan adanya perasaan itu dalam dadanya. Perasaan hangat saat beberapa jam lalu dirinya melihat senyuman seorang gadis.

"Kau mencuri perhatian dan sayangku.. Takkan lagi kupungkiri semua," begitu reff pertamanya berakhir,

Pria Hatake itu sadar siapa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini. Saat menyanyikan lagu ini.

Tanpa sadar, Kakashi terus memikirkan gadis berambut violet itu hingga dia menyanyikan pengulangan reff terakhir lagu tersebut.

"A~kal sehat ku berhenti kala menatap indah matamu.. Hingga melumpuhkan jiwa.. Kau mencuri perhatian dan sayangku, takkan lagi kupungkiri semua," Kakashi sejenak memejamkan matanya saat menyanyikan reff terakhir ini.

"Aku memang cinta padamu..," pemuda Hatake itu kembali membuka matanya. Setelah menyebut kata 'cinta' barusan, vokalis ini tahu sekali apa yang sedang dia rasakan sekarang.

Sesaat, Yamato telah selesai menutup musik akhir dari lagu tersebut dengan beberapa nada yang terukir merdu dari keyboardnya.

"Nada suaramu berubah, Kakashi," suara Yamato membuat Hatake muda itu segera menoleh kearahnya.

"Benarkah?" balas Kakashi singkat.

"Apanya yang berubah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hmm.. Kau jadi lebih baik menyanyikannya. Maksudku, nada suaramu sangat menjiwai lagu ini," Asuma yang masih memegang gitar berwarna cokelat tua ditangannya ikut memberikan komentarnya.

"Kalau begini, kita bisa lebih cepat membuat rekaman untuk lagu pertama kita ini, membuat video clipnya, dan membuat lagu berikutnya!" kata Guy dengan bersemangat. Karena pria berambut hitam berkilap ini telah membuat lirik untuk lagu kedua mereka tahun ini.

"…." Hatake berambut perak itu sedikit heran melihat teman-teman satu bandnya berpendapat demikian.

Namun, tak perlu waktu lama bagi seorang Kakashi Hatake untuk menyadari bahwa,

Dengan memikirkan Yugao, dirinya dapat lebih mudah dapat menjiwai lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Hal yang sebelumnya menurutnya paling sulit.

Vokalis berambut perak ini tersenyum tipis dibalik masker putihnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita latihan lagi," lanjutnya kepada teman-temannya.

To be continued~~

A/N : Readers, gimana chapter 3-nya? Saya benar-benar menunggu semua review dari kalian lho.. :) Satu review kalian itu bagai setetes bensin buat menyulut semangat api saya menulis fic ini loh #lebaymodeon :D Kalo emang ada saran, kritik, atau komen, tolong beritahu author yah :)

See you on next chapter! ^^

Hime Hatake

Balasan buat reader tercinta yang udah mereview fic saya ini:

Wulan-chan_

Iya.. Saya fan beratnya kakashi xD saya bener-bener cinta(?) sama dia dan bener-bener suka nulis tentang dia. Dan, makasih banget ya udah review dan fave story-ku ini.. Author bener-bener terharu :') Terakhir, review terus fic saya ini ya~~ :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Dan nama band 'Ada Band', nama albumnya, judul lagunya, serta liriknya adalah milik semua personil aslinya. Saya hanya memiliki Ada Band versi editan saya dalam fanfic saya ini.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: AU, OOC, mis-typo(s), pairing KakaYuu, pairing GuyAnko, don't like? Don't read then

Rated : T

Chapter 4: The next story..

-Setelah beberapa jam latihan-

"Aku pulang duluan ya," Yamato berkata demikian sesaat setelah pria berambut cokelat itu menyambar tas hitam miliknya.

"Eh? Buru-buru amat? Mau kemana?" Guy yang tengah menyantap makan siangnya spontan berkata demikian begitu melihat Yamato mengambil tas miliknya di sebelah tempatnya duduk sekarang.

"Ada deh. Pokoknya, urusan penting," balas Yamato sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Maaf ya, hari ini gak bisa ikut beres-beres. Sampai jumpa," lanjutnya kepada seluruh teman-temannya dalam studio itu. Kemudian, Yamato setengah berlari meninggalkan studio tersebut.

"Dasar si Tenzo itu, maunya enak-enakan saja," Asuma berkata setengah tertawa sambil memberikan pendapatnya mengenai kepergian Yamato yang misterius.

"…" Kakashi hanya tersenyum. Dia tahu betul kemana Yamato akan pergi.

Pria berambut perak itu jadi memikirkan, bagaimana jika dirinya mempunyai seorang kekasih.

'Apakah aku akan memikirkannya setiap hari seperti si Tenzo?" katanya dalam hati.

"Yah, sudahlah. Dia kan ada urusan penting. Lebih baik, ayo kita bereskan studio ini," lanjut pemuda Hatake itu sambil mulai membereskan alat-alat musik mereka.

0-0-0-0-0-0

-Setelah selesai membereskan studio-

"Sampai besok!" Guy yang tampak masih bersemangat melambaikan tangan kearah Kakashi dan Asuma, mengingat arah rumah Guy berlawanan dengan rumah Asuma dan kost-an Kakashi.

"Sampai besok, Guy," balas Kakashi sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah sahabatnya tersebut.

"….." Asuma hanya membalas lambaian tangan Guy dengan senyuman tipis.

-Di perjalanan menuju rumah Asuma dan kost-an Kakashi-

"Hei, Kakashi, kau pernah menyukai seorang gadis, tidak?" Asuma bertanya demikian sambil tersenyum kecil.

"….." sementara yang ditanyai hanya membalas menatap Asuma dengan heran.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya begitu?" kata Kakashi kemudian.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya berpikir, Tenzo dan Guy telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Tidakkah ini merupakan saat yang tepat bagi kita untuk melepas masa lajang?" tanya putra tunggal Sarutobi itu.

"….." Kakashi hanya membalas Asuma dengan tatapan bingung bin heran.

Namun, saat dirinya memikirkan kembali perkataan Asuma, sejenak, diotaknya terlintas kembali pikiran yang sama seperti saat dia menyanyikan lagu 'Akal Sehat' beberapa jam lalu.

Gadis yang sama.

'Apakah, dia telah memiliki seorang pria yang disukainya?'

Sebelum putra tunggal Hatake itu terbenam dalam pikirannya lebih jauh, Kakashi segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Kenapa kau tanya begitu? Memang kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudah punya calon?" setelah beberapa kali terdiam, akhirnya Kakashi membalas perkataan Asuma.

"Calon… Sudah ada," balas Asuma sambil tersenyum.

"Hah?! Nani?!" Kakashi mendadak kaget mendengarnya.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Kakashi sambil memperhatikan pria disampingnya ini yang sekarang sedang tersenyum-senyum, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Namanya Kurenai dari fakultas Sastra Jepang, anak baru," jawab Asuma yang masih tersenyum menatap langit sore itu.

'Kurenai? Seperti nama kekasihnya Yamato…,' pikir vokalis berambut perak itu sejenak.

"Kurenai?" tanya Kakashi sekali lagi.

"Siapa nama panjangnya?" lanjutnya spontan.

"Emmm," Asuma berpikir sejenak.

"Entahlah, aku baru bertemu dengannya dua kali. Nanti aka kutanyakan, pasti!" jawab pria berambut hitam itu dengan sangat bersemangat.

"…" Kakashi hanya merenung sepanjang perjalanan. Sementara itu, Asuma hanya berjalan sambil terus tersenyum dengan pikirannya kini. Putra Hatake itu menoleh kearahnya dan hanya melempar senyum.

'Ah, mungkin bukan Kurenai, kekasih Yamato, ya? Memang yang namanya Kurenai dikampus ini hanya dia seorang?' batinnya kemudian.

0-0-0-0-0-0

-Jam 12 siang. Saat istirahatmakan siang di kampus Konoha Daigaku-

"Yugao!" teriak seorang gadis berambut hitam berombak yang mengenakan t-shirt merah dan celana panjang hitam.

"Eh, Kurenai. Kau datang juga, aku sudah menunggu lama tahu. Kemana aja?" tanya Yugao yang tengah mencari sesuatu dalam tas selempang ungunya.

"Kau belum pesan makanan? Pasti sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara mendapatkan si vokalis, ya? Hahaha," Kurenai berkata keras kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sst…" gadis berambut violet itu memukul paha Kurenai dengan keras karena sedetik setelah sahabatnya itu menyelesaikan omongannya, beberapa orang di kantin segera melempar pandangan kearah mereka berdua.

"Ayo pesan makanan," kata Yugao dengan wajah memerah.

"Bibi, aku pesan ayam bakar dengan nasi," lanjutnya sambil menghampiri salah seorang penjual makanan di kantin itu.

"Eh, kau mau makan ayam bakar?" tanya Kurenai sambil meletakkan tangannya dipundak Yugao. "Bibi, aku juga mau! Pesan dua ya!" teriaknya kemudian.

"Kalian mau bagian ayam yang mana, nona-nona yang manis?" tanya penjual makanan itu dengan nada ramah.

"Tolong dada ayamnya bibi, terima kasih," balas putri Uzuki itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga!" kata Kurenai dengan nada ceria.

Tidak lama kamudian, dua piring ayam bakar yang lezat sudah berada tepat dihadapan kedua gadis itu.

"Ayam bakarnya enak sekali. Bumbunya meresap sampai ke tulang. Bagaimana cara membuatnya ya?" tanya Yugao dengan mata berbinar saat memasukkan suapan pertama makan siangnya ke mulutnya.

"Entahlah. Yang penting, isi perut sampai kenyag," balas Kurenai yang asyik memakan ayam bakarnya.

"Eh, Yugao, kau kenal dengan gitaris Ada Band, Asuma dari fakultas Sastra Jepang?" tanya putri tunggal Yuhi itu tiba-tiba.

Yugao mengalihkan pandangannya dari ayam bakarnya ke wajah Kurenai.

"Gitaris Ada Band? Asuma Sarutobi maksudmu? Tentu saja aku sering melihatnya di televisi bersama Kakashi-kun. Tapi aku memang pernah melihatnya di gedung fakultas Matematika. Apa dia kuliah disini juga?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ya," jawab Kurenai singkat.

"Aku baru saja mendaftar ke klub kebudayaan Jepang dan ternyata dia adalah salah satu anggota klub itu yang kebetulan mengurusi penerimaan anggota baru," sambungnya.

"Lalu, ada apa?" tanya Yugao kemudian.

"Aku tidak tahu, apakah hanya perasaanku saja atau bukan tapi diantara para senior klub itu, dia sangat baik padaku. Berbeda dengan senior lain yang bersikap agak ketus pada para anggota baru. Dan aku merasa sepertinya dia hanya bersikap begitu padaku," jelas Kurenai panjang lebar.

"Wah, kau ge-er sekali! Terlalu pede menurutku!" respon Yugao setelah mendengar penjelasan Kurenai.

"Kau tidak melihatnya langsung, sih!" protes Kurenai segera.

"Dia memang sangatbaik padaku. Tapi karena perlakuannya yang berbeda kepadaku, para senior di klub kebudayaan Jepang jadi meledekku didepan seluruh anggota klub. Aku tidak suka," lanjut gadis berambut hitam itu kesal.

Yugao hanya mengelus-elus punggung sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak usah kesal begitu," katanya lembut.

"Yah, mungkin dia menaruh minat padamu karena kau begitu concern dengan kebudayaan Jepang," lanjutnya.

Seketika Yugao teringat sesuatu dan dia menepuk pundak Kurenai dengan keras.

"Kurenai, dia sudah tahu kalau kau pacarnya Yamato-senpai, kan?" tanya gadis berambut violet itu tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah," jawab putri tungal Yuhi itu singkat.

"Tapi Yamato kan satu band dengan dia, seharusnya dia tahu walaupun Yamato belum pernah mengenalkanku pada teman-teman di band-nya kecuali si vokalis, kan?" tanya Kurenai lagi dengan nada bingung.

"Yah.. Kita harap saja begitu, tapi…" Yugao menggantung ucapannya.

"Bagaimana jika dia benar-benar menyukaimu, Kurenai? Kau kan cantik!" lanjutnya.

Kurenai membelalakan matanya, "Hei! Kau bercanda ya? Kau lebih cantik dari aku, tahu! Lagipula, itu tidak mungkin. Aku juga masih bingung kenapa Yamato memilihku sebagai pacarnya," katanya kemudian yang mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan nada suara rendah.

"Hei, kalu kau bilang begitu, aku lebih jelek, dong!" Yugao berkata dengan nada bersemangat. "Aku kan belum punya pacar!"

"Mungkin karena si vokalis belum mengenalmu. Kau harus mencoba mendekatinya. Jika tidak, bagaimana dia tahu perasaanmu padanya?" kata Kurenai yang sedang memasukkan suapan daging ayam bakar terakhir di piringnya ke dalam mulutnya.

Kedua gadis itu berpandangan. Yugao segera merasa pipinya memerah dan dia segera menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kurenai, aku… Aku masih bingung bagaimana cara mendekatinya. Saat berkali-kali dia sedang ada didekatku aku malah langsung nervous, aku bingung mau berkata apa, jadi aku hanya diam saja… Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana kesan pertamanya tentang diriku. Padahal sudah bagus waktu itu dia menghampiriku dan mengajakku berkenalan, tapi, aku malah…" gadis Uzuki itu menghela nafas frustasi.

"Aku takut, jika aku mendekatinya dengan cara yang salah, dia malah menjauhiku.." lanjutnya pelan.

"Mana mungkin dia tega menjauhi gadis semanis kamu, Yugao," kata Kurenai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ayo cuci tangan, ayam bakarmu sudah habis, kan? Aku ada kuliah jam setengah satu, jadi harus buru-buru nih," lanjutnya sambil berjalan menuju tempat pencucian tangan.

Kedua gadis dengan warna rambut berbeda itu mencuci tangan dan merapikan rambut mereka yang berantakan. Kemudian, menyambar tas mereka masing-masing dan berjalan keluar kantin bersama.

"Eh, kau ada janji dengan Yamato-senpai hari ini, tidak?" tanya Yugao saat mereka melanglah keluar dari kantin yang seperti tidak pernah sepi pengunjung.

"Tidak, sih. Tapi Yamato bilang dia mau mengantarku pulang hari ini," jawab Kurenai agak malu-malu.

"Wah, wah.. Masa tidak mau mampir untuk hangout bersama yang romantis, gitu?" tanya gadis berambut violet itu jahil sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya.

Pipi Kurenai agak memerah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, hari ini Yamato ada latihan dengan bandnya. Mereka kan sedang dalam tahap merilis album baru, jadi para personilnya begitu sibuk. Aku duluan ya!" kata Kurenai yang melambaikan tangannya dan setengah berlari menuju gedung fakultas sastra.

Yugao hanya melambai dan tersenyum memperhatikan sahabatnya itu menjauh hingga hilang dari pandangan.

'Kau sungguh beruntung, Kurenai, kau tahu? Mungkin aku tidak seberuntung kau,' batinnya dalam hati. Kemudian, gadis yang rambutnya diikat atas itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Astaga, Yugao. Mikir apa sih, kamu?! Harusnya kamu optimis, dong.." kata gadis itu pelan sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya.

0-0-0-0-0-0

-Di studio tempat Ada Band biasa latihan-

"Ya ampun! Mereka kemana, sih?" tanya Guy dengan nada kesal.

Wajah penuh semangat yang ia pasang sewaktu melangkah mantap kedalam studio musik sudah berubah menjadi wajah bad mood. Bayangkan saja, si vokalis berambut perak yang sudah menyebarkan sms agar segera bergegas pergi ke studio untuk menyelesaikan lagu 'Akal Sehat' agar album mereka lebih cepat rilis, tidak terlihat batang hidungnya dua jam setelah itu. Begitu pula dengan Asuma dan Yamato yang belum juga datang.

Tadi Asuma mengabarinya bahwa dia ada kegiatan tambahan di klub kebudayaan Jepang. Sementara, Yamato mengabarinya jika dia ingin mengantar kekasihnya pulang dulu baru pergi ke studio. Tapi!? Guy memainkan gitarnya dengan frustasi. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga rambutnya yang mengilap rapi itu menjadi berantakan.

Ia kembali mengambil gitarnya dan mulai memetik gitar tersebut dengan chord untuk reff lagu Akal Sehat.

"A~k~a~l…. Bulus~s~s~ku berhenti kala…."

"Lagu macam apa itu?"

Guy menoleh kearah pintu masuk studio dan menemukan si vokalis sudah berdiri disana sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Pria berambut hitam mengkilap itu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Kakashi.

"Kemana saja kau! Tidakkah kau tahu aku hampir menjadi fosil disini?!" katanya sambil berteriak.

Si vokalis berambut perak itu hanya tersenyum dibalik masker putih yang dipakainya hari itu, kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam studio musik.

"Maaf, maaf, aku tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan," kata Kakashi yang masih tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut belakangnya.

"BOHONGG!" teriak Guy luar biasa keras. Pemuda Hatake itu langsung refleks menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya.

"Yare-yare, Guy, yang penting kan aku sudah datang. Jadi tidak masalah, kan?" tanya si vokalis dengan lambat-lambat. "Eh, mana Asuma dan Tenzo? Mereka belum datang?" tanya pria berambut perak itu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Guy yang tadinya masih kesal pada Kakashi, memutuskan untuk memadamkan amarahnya.

"Belum, tuh. Tadi si Asuma kasih kabar katanya dia ada kegiatan tambahan di klub kebudayaan Jepang. Tenzo, kau tahu sendiri asyik sama pacarnya," jelas Guy sambil menunjukkan hp-nya. "Nih! Kalau kau tidak percaya, baca aja!"

Kakash mengambil hp Guy dan membaca tulisan pada layarnya.

Pria itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Sepertinya, album Cinema Story tidak bisa rilis secepat perkiraanku," gumamnya pelan.

"Tentu saja!" seru Guy yang sepertinya semangatnya telah kembali.

"Bayangkan saja, untuk membuat satu album, ada belasan lagu. Untuk membuat lagu, dibutuhkan suara si vokalis dan instrumen pengiring serta video klip yang bagus. Kalau saja si vokalis selalu telat rekaman, si gitaris selalu sibuk dengan klub kebudayaan Jepang, dan si pemain keyboard asyik menghabiskan waktu dengan pacarnya, sementara si pemain drum saja yang serius rekaman, album kita jadinya instrumen drum semua, dong!" lanjut Guy sambil memasang tampang narsis, sementara si vokalis hanya bengong melihatnya.

"Selamat siang!"

Suara dari pintu masuk mengagetkan kedua pria dengan warna rambut berbeda itu. Mereka menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu dan melihat seorang pria berambut cokelat dengan mata hitam besar sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Tenzo, akhirnya kau datang juga," sapa Kakashi ramah. "Ayo masuk," ajaknya kemudian.

"Enak, ya? Bisa senang-senang sama pacarmu sementara kau membiarkan temanmu menjadi fosil disini selama tiga jam!" seru Guy sambil berteriak dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya berulang-ulang pada Yamato, sementara yang ditunjuk-tunjuk cuma nyengir salah tingkah.

"Maafkan aku, Guy," gumamnya sambil meletakkan tasnya di meja yang berasa di sudut studio tersebut. "Kau sendiri tidak ada janji dengan Anko? Kalian kan baru jadian," lanjutnya sambil duduk di belakang keyboard putihnya dan mulai mengecek kenyaringan suara alat musik keahliannya tersebut.

"Nah, sekarang, mana si…"

"Haii!"

To be continued~~~

A/N : Readers! Gimana chappy 4-nya? :)

Untuk chapter 4 ini, author mau berterima kasih banyak sama kakak author! Makasih banyak sis! *peluk dan cium* :D yaampun, author pasti sudah kering ide nan hiatus bila tidak ada beliau yang membantu author.. :") *lebay mode: on*

Oke, curhatnya(?) author sudahi disini *ditimpuked*

Gimana pendapat readers semua? Saya sangat membutuhkan komen, kritik, dan saran dari kalian semua lho.. Harap review ya :) Dan oh, iya, author boleh minta pendapat dari readers sekalian tentang bagaimana gaya menulis author? Udah bagus apa belum, maksudnya, hehehe :D

Oh iya, author mau minta doanya dong readers sekalian -_-, author tgl 7 nanti mau uts.. Doakan semuanya berjalan lancar ya… Soalnya mood nulis saya bisa hancur kalo rintangan(?) yang satu itu tidak berjalan lancar -_- *waduh, moody banget nih author* *kok curhat lagi sih?*

Oke, sekian. Sekali lagi, tolong berikan pendapat kalian semua tentang fic saya ini yaa :) Tolong review yah untuk menyulut semangat saya lanjut ke chapter berikutnya :D

See u on next chapter! ^^

Hime Hatake

Balasan buat readers tercinta yang sudah mereview chappy 3 fic saya:

Wulan-chan_

Oh, akun fb kamu udah author add, accept yah :)

Akunku Dewi Ratna Pedrosista :)

Makasih banyak udah review fic author yaa :), and keep review ;)

Phoenix-OmegaMax5_

Wah, makasih banyak udah review fic saya author-san.. *nangis terharu*

Oh iya, ada alasan tersendiri buat saya kenapa saya memilih Ada Band, soalnya menurutku suara vokalis aslinya cocok banget sama suaranya Kakashi, hahaha :D *just my opinion :D*

Benarkah story-nya udah bagus? Oh, terima kasih banyak :)

Terakhir, saya mau bilang makasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya ya udah review fic ini :) review terus ya author-sama :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Dan nama band 'Ada Band', nama albumnya, judul lagunya, serta liriknya adalah milik semua personil aslinya. Saya hanya memiliki Ada Band versi editan saya dalam fanfic saya ini.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: AU, OOC, mis-typo(s), pairing KakaYuu, pairing GuyAnko, pairing YamaKure, don't like? Don't read then

Rated : T

Chapter 5: Poor Asuma

Ketiga orang itu menoleh dan mendapati Asuma yang tersenyum lebar diambang pintu dengan tangan yang penuh dengan beberapa tas kertas dengan berbagai warna.

"Wah, baru diomongin, langsung datang. Panjang umur, nih!" kata Yamato dengan suara keras. Pria berambut cokelat itu berjalan menghampiri Asuma yang terlihat begitu kerepotan dengan semua bawaannya.

"Kau bawa apa saja sih?" tanyanya heran. "Sini kubantu," lanjutnya.

Asuma menyambut bantuan Yamato dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Maaf ya, membuat kalian menunggu lama," gumamnya sambil meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu hitam di ambang pintu masuk studio itu.

"KALIAN?" Guy bertanya dengan suara keras.

"Apanya yang kalian? Harusnya permintaan maafmu itu khusus kau tujukan padaku seorang, tidak bersamaan dengan dua orang lainnya yang jam kedatangannya kemari hanya berselisih menit denganmu!" jelas Guy panjang lebar dan berapi-api.

Putra tunggal Sarutobi itu hanya bengong melihat kelakuan Guy.

"Hah? Memang benar, Yamato?" tanya Asuma kemudian.

Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil meletakkan tas kertas Asuma di pojok ruangan yang diselimuti karpet berwarna cokelat muda di sekeliling dindingnya. Tanpa sengaja, tas kertasnya jatuh sehingga isi didalamnya keluar. Yamato membereskannya, dan ia menemukan sebuah kimono berwarna cream dengan motif bunga berwarna merah yang sangat bagus.

"Wah, Asuma, bagus sekali kimono ini!" serunya sambil mengangkat kimono itu dan memamerkannya kepada semua teman-temannya disana.

"Asuma, untuk klub kebudayaan Jepang-mu, ya?" tanya Yamato kemudian.

Asuma tersenyum puas melihat kimono itu. "Ya, dan aku membuatnya khusus untuk si Yamato Nadeshiko!" balasnya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Kakashi menatap Asuma dengan bingung, sementara itu pria Sarutobi tersebut mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada si vokalis, tentu saja pria berambut perak itu mengerti. Yamato Nadeshiko yang dimaksud Asuma pastilah gadis bernama Kurenai yang pernah diceritakannya.

"Mau buat Yamato Nadeshiko, kek, mau buat orang utan, kek, aku tidak peduli! Intinya kau tetap saja membiarkanku menunggu disini selama tiga jam?!" kata Guy esmosi.

"Ya sudah, Guy, ayo kita mulai latihannya. Hari semakin sore," Kakashi tersenyum, kemudian menepuk bahu Guy pelan.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hari itu telah cukup sore. Matahari telah memutuskan untuk membenamkan dirinya di ufuk Barat, kini hanya semburat berwarna oranye-nya saja yang terlihat. Langit berwarna biru muda yang sedari tadi menghiasi bumi dengan sinar mataharinya yang sangat cerah, telah berganti menjadi berwarna biru gelap.

Seorang gadis berambut violet sedang duduk disebuah kursi taman berwarna hijau disisi pojok taman kampus tersebut. Kedua matanya terpejam. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah i-phone ungu yang senada dengan rambutnya dan di kedua telinganya terdapat headset yang sama ungunya. Gadis itu tentu saja, seperti biasanya, mendengarkan lagu Ada Band. Lagu yang berjudul 'Segudang Cinta' itu sukses membuatnya terbenam dalam angannya bersama vokalis yang menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Suaranya amat.. Menenangkan hati. Begitu teduh.

"Yugao!"

Teriakan seorang gadis yang memanggil namanya seakan membuat jiwa Yugao kembali lagi ke tubuhnya.

"Eh, Kurenai? Kau sudah datang? Sudah selesai dengan kagiatanmu di klub kebudayaan Jepang?" tanya Yugao yang kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada dua tas kertas besar dengan warna berbeda yang dipegang sahabatnya itu. "Wah, kau bawa apa? Kelihatannya berat sekali," lanjutnya.

"Oh, ini," Kurenai meletakkan kedua tas besar itu di bangku taman, kemudian duduk disamping gadis berambut violet itu dan memperlihatkan isi tas kertasnya.

"Ini properti untuk festival kebudayaan Jepang dua minggu lagi," jelasnya.

Yugao melihat-lihat isi tas kertas yang sedang dibawa Kurenai. Ia menarik sehelai kain yang terlihat menarik diantara properti lain, dan ternyata kain itu adalah kimono berwarna cream dengan motif bunga merah.

"Wah, kostummu bagus sekali," puji putri tunggal Uzuki itu sambil mengangkat kimono itu di udara. "Ini kostummu untuk menjadi Yamato Nadeshiko, yang pernah kau share lewat fb itu kan?" tanyanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Kurenai.

"Iya," Kurenai mulai tersipu malu. "Tapi, eh, tebak deh! Kostum ini buatan tangan, tahu!" gadis berambut hitam itu berkata dengan semangat.

"Hah?" Yugao membelalakkan matanya. "Masa?" tanyanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya.

"Tapi.." gadis berambut violet itu menggantung kata-katanya sambil memperhatikan kimono itu dengan detil. "Jahitannya rapi sekali, seperti beli jadi dari pabrik," lanjutnya.

"… Dan yang membuatnya itu.." Kurenai berkata lirih. "Asuma-senpai,"

"Hah?!" Yugao berteriak terkejut.

"Asuma-senpai yang membuat ini.. Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Kurenai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, Yugao.."

"Kenapa Kurenai?" tanya gadis Uzuki itu penasaran. "Jangan bilang kau menyukai Asuma senpai karena kimono ini?" sambungnya.

Putri tunggal Yuhi itu memejamkan matanya dan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan.." ujarnya singkat. "Tadi dia memberikannya langsung padaku dan.."

"Kurenai, jangan bicara setengah-setengah!" ujar Yugao yang tidak sabar mendengar apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kalau kunilai dari tatapan matanya sewaktu dia menyerahkan kimono ini padaku, tatapannya sama dengan tatapan Yamato saat memandangku.." gumamnya lirih.

"Apa kataku!" seru Yugao. "Dia memang menyukaimu. Aku sudah tahu hal itu sejak awal kau menceritakan perbuatan Asuma senpai padamu di klub kebudayaan Jepang saat pendaftaran itu!" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Sepertinya kau memang benar kali ini," Kurenai menunduk lesu.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya gadis berambut violet itu tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana apanya?" gadis berambut hitam berombak itu balik bertanya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau akan menerima perasaannya? Kan kau sudah punya Yamato-senpai," kata Yugao jelas.

Kurenai tertunduk lesu. Dia menghela nafas panjang dan berkata, "Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaannya," ujarnya pelan.

"Tapi.." Kurenai melempar pandangan memelas ke arah Yugao. "Aku tidak bisa menolak perasaan orang yang suka padaku, itu pasti membuat mereka sedih dan merasa muak jika harus bertemu denganku lagi. Apa sebelum aku menolaknya, aku mengundurkan diri dari klub kebudayaan Jepang?" tanyanya lesu.

Yugao jadi merasa kasihan melihat Kurenai dengan tatapan memelas. Gadis berambut violet itu menghela nafas panjang dan menepuk pundak sahabat karibnya itu.

"Kurenai, kalau kau memang menyukai Yamato-senpai, tolak saja Asuma-senpai. Aku tahu dia pasti mengerti. Jika dia benar-benar mencintaimu, dia pasti juga turut senang melihatmu bahagia bersama Yamato-senpai. Soal klub kebudayaan Jepang, aku tahu kau sangat menyukainya, tapi kalau kau memang merasa tidak enak jika harus bertemu dengan Asuma-senpai di klub itu, lebih baik kau keluar saja," saran Yugao panjang lebar dengan nada suara menenangkan.

"Eh.. Tapi," Yugao tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu. "Sepertinya kau harus mengatakannya setelah dramamu selesai, takutnya nanti rencana yang sudah kau susun jadi berantakan, bagaimana?" sarannya lagi.

Kurenai hanya tersenyum menatap sahabatnya itu. Ia tersenyum simpul dan berkata, "Aku sangat beruntung bisa menjadi sahabatmu, Yugao,"

"Jadi jangan sedih lagi, ya? Mana Kurenai Yuhi yang biasanya selalu ceria?" tanya Yugao sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kurenai berdiri dari kursi taman itu. Dia menutup wajahnya, kemudian memeluk Yugao yang masih duduk sambil berseru keras, "Terima kasih, Yugao, kau memang sahabat terbaikku!"

Sesungguhnya Yugao senang melihat sahabatnya itu kembali ceria, tapi perkataan Kurenai yang luar biasa keras itu membuat orang-orang di taman menoleh kearah mereka dan berbisik-bisik. Merasa keadaan menjadi tidak nyaman, Yugao memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan taman itu.

"Kurenai, kita ke kantin, yuk," ajaknya.

Mendadak, Kurenai ingat dia punya urusan lain yang harus diselesaikannya. "Maaf ya, Yugao, aku ada kerja kelompok dengan teman sekelasku. Tidak apa-apa kan kau ke kantin sendirian?" tanyanya kemudian.

Yugao mengangguk. Ia memegang tangan Kurenai dan berkata, "Iya. Tidak apa-apa kok. Masalah Asuma-senpai tidak usah dipikirkan lagi ya," gumamnya lembut.

Kurenai mengangguk. Kemudian dia memeluk gadis berambut violet itu.

"Sampai jumpa, Yugao!" kata Kurenai yang tengah berlari kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya.

'Kurenai, kau memang begitu menarik, cantik, pintar, dan supel. Wajar saja banyak orang yang suka padamu. Untuk mendekati orang yang kau sukai pun, pasti tidaklah sulit. Tidak seperti aku,' batin Yugao pelan.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sudah sore! Sudah waktunya pulang!" Guy berteriak dengan suara nyaring setelah dia selesai membereskan alat musik yang tadi ia pakai di studio itu.

"Hei, Kakashi, kau langsung pulang kan? Hari ini aku bawa motor, jadi kau ikut denganku saja, bagaimana?" tanya Asuma sambil berjalan mendekati Kakashi yang tengah memasukkan gitar putih miliknya kedalam sarungnya yang sama putihnya.

"Wah, aku mau mampir ke rumah Obito dulu, aku ada kerja kelompok," balas Kakashi sekenanya.

"Hei, hei, bagaimana jika kau mengantarku pulang ke rumah?" tanya Guy menawarkan diri. "Hari ini…"

"Tidak mau," Asuma menolak mentah-mentah. "Nanti aku bisa pulang malam jika mengantarmu pulang. Besok aku ada drama di klub kebudayaan Jepang, jadi aku harus siap-siap malam ini," ujar Asuma yang tiba-tiba menjadi bersemangat. "Maaf ya, Guy," tambahnya.

"Ah, bilang saja kau tidak mau mengantarku pulang, dasar pilih kasih," balas Guy sebal.

"Guy, Asuma tidak berbohong kok," kata Kakashi mencoba memperbaiki suasana.

"Ya sudah, Asuma, kau pulang saja duluan. Semoga sukses untuk dramamu besok. Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa menonton," lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih, ya," kata Asuma yang sudah menggendong tasnya. "Aku pulang duluan, ya! Sampai besok!" serunya dari pintu keluar studio itu sambil melambai kearah Kakashi dan Guy.

Vokalis itu membalas melambaikan tangannya.

"Ayo Guy, bagian Yamato sudah kau bereskan?" tanyanya pada Guy kemudian.

"Aah.. Si Yamato pulang duluan terus belakangan ini," ujar Guy mengeluh sambil menyarungi kembali keyboard Yamato di studio itu.

"Dia ada urusan dengan pacarnya. Sebagai seseorang yang baru mempunyai seorang kekasih, harusnya kau lebih mengerti daripada aku," gumam Kakashi santai yang sukses membuat wajah Guy memerah.

"Ayo, lampunya mau kumatikan. Kita pulang!" seru Kakashi sambil berjalan keluar yang diikuti Guy.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Asuma tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya malam itu. Andai saja ia tidak memakai helm yang menutupi wajahnya, mungkin saja orang lain akan menganggapnya orang gila. Bayangkan saja, besok dia akan mementaskan drama dengan wanita pujaannya, perannya tak tanggung-tanggung, menjadi suami Yamato Nadeshiko yang diperankan oleh Kurenai. Bahkan Asuma sudah berencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Kurenai setelah selesai mementaskan drama itu. Ia merasa bahwa Kurenai adalah gadis yang paling pantas menjadi pasangannya. Semua kriteria gadis impiannya ada di dalam diri Kurenai.

"Kurenai Yuhi,"

Tanpa sadar Asuma menggumamkan nama itu. Dia harus segera menyatakan perasaannya pada Kurenai sebelum ada orang lain yang mendahuluinya. Asuma tahu sekali bahwa Kurenai amat menyukai warna merah. Oleh karena itu, pria berambut hitam itu berencana untuk mampir ke Red Shop sebelum pulang ke rumahnya. Ia berencana memberikan barang lucu berwarna merah pada Kurenai saat ia menyatakan perasaannya nanti. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Asuma berencana untuk memberikan kalung dengan untaian manik-manik merah pada gadis pujaannya itu.

"Dia pasti akan terlihat sangat cantik saat memakainya," gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

Sesampainya di toko dengan tulisan Red Shop yang besar di etalasenya, Asuma segera memarkirkan motornya, melepas helmnya, dan bergegas untuk masuk ke dalam toko.

Butuh tiga puluh menit lebih bagi Asuma untuk memutuskan kalung mana yang paling cocok dipakai oleh Kurenai nanti.

Mata Asuma terpusat ke sebuah arah begitu melihat sebuah kalung yang terlihat amat sederhana namun amat anggun yang terletak di pojok toko itu. Segera diambilnya kalung itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Setelah merasa puas dengan pilihannya, Asuma berjalan ke kasir dan membayarnya. Tak lupa meminta si kasir untuk membungkus kalung merah nan cantik itu dalam kotak merah yang imut, rapi, dan elegan.

'Dia.. Pasti akan terlihat amat.. Sangat cantik,' batin Asuma yang barusan membayangkan Kurenai mengenakan kalung merah yang baru saja dibelinya. Entah mengapa, dirinya tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan wajah Kurenai yang sedang tersenyum ceria. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri dalam perjalanannya menuju parkiran toko itu.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir, Asuma merasa ia mendengar suara seorang gadis samar-samar dari salah satu sudut tempat itu. Ia mengenali betul bahwa itu adalah suara Kurenai walau samar-samar. Pria itu tersenyum mendengarnya. Asuma menoleh kearah sumber suara untuk menatap gadis pujaannya itu.

Ternyata Kurenai sedang bersama Yamato disana. Yamato menggenggam tangan Kurenai dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga dekat telinga Kurenai yang membuat gadis berambut hitam berombak itu tersenyum dan tertawa. Sesampainya di depan motor milik Yamato, pria berambut cokelat itu merogoh saku celananya, kemudian memberikan kalung merah yang sama persis dengan kalung yang ingin diberikan Asuma. Kurenai terlihat begitu senang menerimanya. Setelah itu, Yamato mencium hidung Kurenai dengan mesra dan tersenyum lebar sambil mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Kurenai memeluk Yamato dengan erat. Sementara itu Yamato mengelus-elus rambut berombak Kurenai dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"…." Seketika Asuma merasa hatinya, yang tadi penuh dengan perasaan bahagia, menjadi hampa dan kosong, tidak bersisa apapun didalamnya. Hilang seperti pasir pantai yang disapu ombak besar.

Asuma memutuskan untuk menunggu mereka keluar dari tempat parkir sambil bersembunyi dibalik tembok di pinggir parkiran itu.

Setelah kedua orang itu pulang, ia baru berjalan pelan kearah motornya. Melihat kotak merah yang sedang ada dalam genggamannya, entah mengapa, dia merasa begitu marah. Ia melemparkan kotak itu ke tanah dan menginjaknya berulang kali dengan penuh perasaan kesal hingga kotak tersebut benar-benar rusak.

Ia tidak dapat percaya bahwa Yamato, sahabat di bandnya itu tega mengambil Kurenai, gadis yang amat dikaguminya. Bagaimana bisa Asuma tidak tahu bahwa kekasih Yamato adalah Kurenai? Pastilah Yamato berusaha merahasiakan hal tersebut didepannya. Seketika beribu-ribu pikiran aneh muncul di kepalanya yang membuat putra tunggal Sarutobi itu mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi dalam perjalanannya pulang malam itu.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Yugao berjalan di tepi jalan raya sore itu. Seusai pulang dari kampus, ia menerima sms dari Kurenai yang mengajaknya untuk ketemuan di kafe kesukaan mereka. Ada yang sangat ingin dibicarakan, katanya. Mendengar hal tersebut, Yugao segera berjalan ke kafe tersebut. Emoticon orang menangis yang digunakan Kurenai pada pesan yang dikirimnya pada Yugao membuat gadis itu cukup khawatir akan keadaan sahabatnya hari itu.

Sesampainya di kafe tersebut, ia membuka pintu kaca didepannya. Mata cokelatnya menerawang ke seisi kafe itu, melihat apakah Kurenai sudah sampai atau belum. Karena tidak dilihatnya gadis berambut hitam berombak itu, ia segera mengambil tempat duduk di sisi pojok kafe itu. Dipesannya segelas smoothie stroberi pada pelayan wanita yang menghampirinya.

"…." Ia mengambil i-phone ungu dari dalam tas tangan yang dibawanya. Melihat apakah ada pesan masuk atau tidak. Karena tidak ada, gadis itu segera menekan gambar browser di layar hp-nya, hendak membuka akun twitter-nya.

Terdengar suara langkah sepatu yang mendekat kearahnya. Yugao segera menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Kurenai, kau sudah datang?" sapa Yugao. "Tumben, biasanya.." mendadak gadis berambut violet itu menghentikan perkataannya saat menyadari Kurenai terlihat begitu lesu sore itu.

"Kurenai, ada apa? Kenapa kau murung begitu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kurenai menatap Yugao dengan tatapan sedih. Kemudian, gadis berambut hitam itu menunduk lagi.

"Ada apa? Apa ada hal buruk yang terjadi dengan dramamu tadi?" tanya Yugao khawatir. Gadis itu tidak dapat menonton drama itu karena jadwalnya bertabrakan dengan jam kuliahnya.

Kurenai menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Yugao semakin bingung. "Ada apa? Ayo ceritakan padaku, Kurenai," lanjutnya semakin khawatir.

"Tadi Asuma-senpai galak sekali padaku. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan sinis dan berbicara dengan omongan ketus. Dia terlihat marah padaku, marah sekali. Bahkan saat drama berlangsung, wajahnya terlihat begitu masam. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan jijik sepanjang drama berlangsung. Waktu kutanyakan apa yang terjadi, ia tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun. Dia langsung meninggalkanku," jelas Kurenai dengan nada sedih.

"Astaga," Yugao begitu terkejut mendengarnya.

"Entahlah, aku tudak tahu apa yang terjadi," Kurenai memelas. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun, aku juga baru bertemu dengannya tadi pagi, tapi dia…" mendadak mata merah Kurenai berkaca-kaca. "Dia membentakku dengan kata-kata kasar dan nada suara tinggi saat aku tetap bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia kesal sekali,"

Yugao menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian dia merangkul sahabatnya itu sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Kau yakin kau tidak bersalah, kan? Tidak usah khawatir!" hiburnya. "Mungkin dia punya masalah lain, kita maklumi saja ya," tambahnya lagi.

"Aku tidak mau ikut klub itu lagi," Kurenai menyeka air matanya. "Aku akan mengundurkan diri besok," ujarnya pasti.

"Ya.. Kalau itu bisa meringankan bebanmu, tidak apa-apa kok," ujar Yugao lembut. "Sabar ya," lanjutnya pelan sambil terus mengelus-elus pundak sahabatnya itu.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Sudah tiga minggu belakangan ini jika dihitung-hitung, Kakashi merasa ada yang aneh dengan Asuma. Dia jadi pendiam sekali, bahkan Guy yang biasanya menjadi teman cekikikannya juga didiamkan begitu saja. Entah hanya perasaan Kakashi saja atau tidak, sikap Asuma jadi begitu berbeda pada Yamato. Dia menjadi lebih galak, ketus, dan dingin pada pemain keyboard Ada Band itu.

Yamato sendiri tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Asuma berubah seperti itu. Pria berambut cokelat itu memilih untuk menjauhkan diri dari Asuma karena jika ia tetap mengajak putra tunggal Sarutobi itu untuk bicara, ia terlihat begitu ingin memukulnya.

"Kalau begini terus, album kita tidak akan rilis tepat waktu," gumam Kakashi sambil menghela nafas.

Asuma sudah tidak ikut latihan selama lima belas hari, dan vokalis berambut perak itu tahu betul bahwa Asuma melakukan hal itu hanya untuk menghindari Yamato. Tapi kenapa?

Kakashi terus memikirkan hal tersebut dalam perjalanannya ke kampus pagi itu.

Sesampainya di kampus Konoha Daigaku, ia memilih untuk menenangkan dirinya sementara waktu di taman kampus sebelum ia bergegas ke kelasnya.

Sesaat setelah ia menginjakkan sepatu pantofel hitamnya di rumput hijau berembun pagi itu, ia melihat gadis berambut violet yang entah mengapa selalu mengisi pikirannya selama ini.

Pria berambut perak itu tersenyum mendekati gadis itu yang tengah sibuk dengan i-phonenya dan duduk disebelahnya.

To be continued~~~

A/N : Chappy 4 is finish! Once again, thank you very much my sister! XD Dan oh iya, buat semua readers fanfic saya ini, author mau bilang makasih banyak ya! :D Pertama, karena kalian udah membaca dan mereview fanfic ini dari chapter 1 hingga chapter lima kini, dan yang kedua, terima kasih banyak ya doanya buat ulangan UTS author! Nilainya memuaskan lho.. XD yang belum tuntas Cuma 2 mapel, B. Indo sama fisika :D (lho kok curhat lagi?)

Okay, please review all! XD


End file.
